Aaron Frew
Aaron Frew was a housemate from ''Big Brother 16''. He was the third housemate to leave the House, being ejected due to his inappropriate behavior towards his fellow housemate, Joel Williams. Profile Past Which former Big Brother housemate would you say you we're most like and why? ' I don't think there is anyone like me! '''What has been your greatest achievement? ' I am proud of becoming a short model in the industry. Anything under 6 foot is short and I am 5'7 but luckily I got signed and landed myself aftershave, underwear and denim campaigns. 'What story from your past will you use to break the ice? ' If someone asks me a question I will answer it. I am a very open book and I will tell the whole story from start to finish! '''Big Brother could make you famous. Would you welcome that attention and what has been your closest celebrity encounter to date? I always saw myself as a star and I'm not good at many things but I am good at being myself. I am good friends with some of the people from TOWIE like Joey Essex, Sam Faiers and Gemma Collins, but I have met the likes of Lady Gaga who I met through my friend who styles her. I recently went on her Artpop tour and I was backstage doing a selfie with her dog on huge bed! Present Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? I want to let my mum see me for me. I only came out to her two years ago so I want her to see me as an everyday person. What traits do you find most annoying in a housemate? I don't like people who are really opinionated and judgemental. The world would be a better place if people were less opinionated! What do you bring to the House? I like to see people happy and if I see someone crying I will try to cheer them up. Entertainment, really! What do you love most in the world and what will you miss most? My mum is my world - she's tattooed on my foot. But for superficial stuff I will miss my Instagram, taking a selfie. I'll miss watching Big Brother from the outside! Future Are you looking for love in the Big Brother House? I'm single, no one wants me! I have wanted love for a many years and I need to make myself happy first and then that will come. What will you do to win? Regardless of what anyone says, people enter a competition to win. Winning Big Brother is a massive accomplishment and it would be amazing. What will you do with the money if you win? I'd like to buy my mum a house and if I had anything left I'd like to invest it for myself. Where do you see yourself in five years' time? I really want a swanky apartment with a walk-in wardrobe and a dog. If I've got a loved one that would be a bonus. I'd love to accomplish my mum understanding me more and if I become a celebrity from this then I'll elevate that every year. Big Brother 16 On Day 13, Aaron was nominated by his fellow housemates, however in a twist, all of the nominated housemates were saved and swapped with the housemates that were originally told that they were safe. However, before the eviction took place anyway, Aaron was ejected from the House for inappropriately harassing and flashing fellow housemate, Joel Williams. Gallery Aaron enters.jpg|Aaron enters the House Aaronfrew.jpg|Alternative publicity photo Aaron and Joel.jpg|Aaron with Joel in the bedroom Aaron Big Brother 2050.jpg|Aaron during the "Big Brother 2050" task Aaron is named most stupid.jpg|Aaron is named the most stupid in a task Aaron ejected.jpg|Aaron is ejected from the House Trivia * Aaron is a qualified beauty therapist who loves The Little Mermaid. * He is a model and has shot campaigns for Calvin Klein alongside Lara Stone, Pixie Geldof and Alice Dellal. * He is the ninth civilian housemate to ever be ejected from the Big Brother House. Category:Ejectee